E
This page is intended as a space for wiki contributors to keep track of projects that are in the works, as well as to plan future additions. Hero Classes Hero classes have just been released! Che has already created the base page (Hero Classes) and has added "Class" to the Hero Template, and has edited each relevant hero so that their class is shown on the page, and that a new category has been created for each class, so a lot of the background work is already done... but we need the foreground work: #Each Class needs a page dedicated to it. (1/11/2019) #Quests page needs updated to reference Class Quests. #Class Quests page needs created. #Class Emblems page needs created. Also need a redirect from "Emblems" to Class Emblems page. #Class Talents page needs created. Also need a redirect from "Talents" to Class Talents page. Ascension Materials We need individual pages created for all Ascension mats. #IImages for each of the ascension mats have been already uploaded - click on "photo" and just search. Pick a size for the image to be in pixels, then keep that size standard for all mats that you add pages on. #Also need to double check where the mat first drops, and where the mat has a bonus chance to drop. #Each of those individual provinces should have a note in there that references the 1st drop or bonus drop. See here for an example. #Be sure to include other potential uses for the ascension mat (Adventurer's kit) as well as nicknames if they have any (for instance: " Sometimes Referred to as: backpack, ad kit "). Items We currently do not have an Items page, but rather, it redirects us to Forge. While this works, it's not ideal. A proper Items page is preferred. If you have a good way to organize things in your mind, please do so, and break that redirect! #Each individual item needs its own page. Troops We now have a troops page! YAY! I was dreading putting that page together! :-p Should we create an individual page for each individual troop? *Che: I'm not sure how beneficial it would be for EACH troop... maybe each kind, like... Crit, Mana, Attack? Not sure if they'd each require their own page, though, or if base page information might be sufficient. Patch Notes The front page should be more of a relevant news portal, thus putting the most commonly used links right there on the front page and rotating them from time to time. As such, patch notes have been put on the wiki as well and a new page was born: Update 1.8. To support this idea, a basic page called Patch Notes is needed for where dates/links to the appropriate patch pages should go. *Create Patch Notes page *Get caught up on loading all previous patches into the wiki Templates We should create templates for various things: #Item pages (including every single item in the game, ingredients, ascension mats, etc.) - needs to include its title, description, image, where it drops first, where it gets an increased drop rate, & how it is used. Then it needs added to each relevant existing page. #Hero Class pages - class name, skill, heroes included, links to their specific class quests, etc. #Province pages - not certain it's necessary here, but it might make the pages look more professional What other things need a template? Include your thoughts below on where you think a template might be useful. Wanted Pages When unsure of what more needs done to fill out the wiki, there's an administrative tool called . When looking at this page, ignore all of the "Category" related ones - those Category links generally work already, but since they're automated, the local wiki doesn't recognize them as such. As of today (January 10, 2019), here are some of the more critical Wanted Pages: *Shop *Loot *VIP *Alliance *Alliance War *Story *Loot Ticket *Tokens *Epic Troop Token *Epic Hero Token *Daily Hero Token *Gems *Currency Category:Miscellaneous Category:Administrative